


О красных рубашках

by WTF_Star_Trek_2015 (WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014)



Series: Драбблы G-PG13 WTF Star Trek 2015 [10]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>перед серией TOS “Apple”</p><p>автор <a href="http://koala-uprt.diary.ru/">Med-ved</a><br/>бета <a href="http://geneti.diary.ru/">вредная_привычка.</a>, <a href="http://schico.diary.ru/">Schico</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	О красных рубашках

**Author's Note:**

> перед серией TOS “Apple”
> 
> автор [Med-ved](http://koala-uprt.diary.ru/)  
> бета [вредная_привычка.](http://geneti.diary.ru/), [Schico](http://schico.diary.ru/)

...да, вчера было непросто… Ну, как почему? Вот ты идешь себе по планете, никого не трогаешь, и тут на тебя из ниоткуда что-то выскакивает с копьем.  
  
Да, мы тоже удивились, это на автомате оглушили, а мистер Спок сказал — местный житель, и долго нас не одобрял. А потом мы от толпы таких спасались.  
  
Да нет. Не мистера Спока была вина, он все просканировал. С ним хорошо спускаться — он осторожный очень, да и за подчиненных очень ответственный.  
  
Нет, с капитаном тоже хорошо, но он просто магнит для неприятностей, доктор Маккой ему не раз об этом говорил, ха.  
  
Доктор Маккой? Корабельный врач, отличный мужик, столько наших ребят залатал, что уже и не считаем.  
  
Да, мы, безопасники, часто у него.  
  
В смысле, почему? Работа располагает.  
  
Ну, да. Кого, думаешь, первым пошлют в темную пещеру на разведку: капитана, например, или парня из безопасности?  
  
Именно. Нет, капитан, конечно, плюет на все это с высокой колокольни, но мы тоже не зря зарплату получаем.  
  
Да почему нечестно-то? Нормально. Работа такая. Я вот, как ни погляди, не ученый, а, например, Саша из научного, которая полтора метра ростом и весит с полменя, никак не боец. Она — биолог, а я — безопасник, все честно.  
  
О, налей-ка еще. Нет, чуть-чуть, у меня завтра с утра смена. Ага, спасибо.  
  
Сменить работу? Ну… Кто не хотел. Да нет, не именно работу безопасником, а вообще. В конце концов, иногда хочется чего-нибудь другого. Ага. Вот закончится пятилетняя миссия, так я на Землю вернусь. Женюсь, наверное. Или просто уеду домой и осяду. Чем плохо?  
  
Нет, не поэтому. Нет, я не говорю, что умирать не страшно, умирать всем страшно, но и жить с постоянным страхом смерти нельзя, при нашей-то профессии. Привыкли мы к риску, кому-то уже нравится.  
  
Ну, вечное напряжение — нехилая встряска, хочется и отдохнуть. А среди безопасников «отдохнем в гробах» — крайне невеселая шутка. Да и родные — в них беда.  
  
Давали, конечно. Как сейчас помню. Служить Федерации, защищать ее и ее людей до последней капли крови, и все дела. Но одно дело — самому давать клятву, а другое — разговаривать с матерью твоего друга, которого сожрала какая-то хренова тварь, и говорить, мол, мэм, мне очень жаль, он был отличным парнем. И она просит хотя бы его останки, потому что он был истинным ирландцем, и достоин быть похороненным на родной земле, а ты мычишь, потому что осталась от него одна рука, да и то зараженная инопланетными спорами, потому ее просто распылили в космосе.  
  
Да, родные. Они не понимают. Им же не скажешь — эй, да он сам это выбрал! Это его дело!  
  
Ха.  
  
Налей еще. Спасибо.  
  
М-даа.  
  
Вернуться сейчас?  
  
Нет, не хочу.  
  
Да брось. Я тоже люблю космос. Я, конечно, не научник, но я тоже вроде как люблю все эти новые миры, и космос, и эти чертовы звезды, и этих ребят, с которыми я вроде как уже повязан. Ну и потом, я действительно выбрал это сам.  
  
Да, научники. Забавные ребята. Вот ты видел когда-нибудь третульского тарантула? Я видел. И заплатил бы, чтобы не видеть. А они готовы заплатить, чтобы сунуться ему в пасть. Ну, или что у него там. Жвала. Гадость.  
  
Да, запью. Не для слабонервных зрелище, особенно если учитывать все то, в чем у него были жвала испачканы.  
  
Сожрал Гарри, скотина. Выпьем за Гарри.  
  
Крепковато. Надо будет к Маккою зайти потом, пусть даст что-нибудь от похмелья.  
  
Не, просто не очень напиваться люблю. Надо быстро трезветь, чтобы работать, а от маккоевских шприцов у меня вечно шея чешется.  
  
Мдаа.  
  
Нет, после миссии — точно домой. И женюсь. Да ладно, женитьба — дело хорошее. У нас вот в отделе одна замуж вышла, за инженера. Капитан хотел ее на время отстранить, ну вроде как на медовый месяц, так она уперлась. Упрямая. Моя воля, я бы вообще девчонок от безопасности подальше держал — их дело, конечно, но все-таки работа какая.  
  
Да почему не женская? Нет, опасная просто.  
  
Давай за девчонок.  
  
Ага.  
  
Ну, на самом деле я люблю свою работу. Она вроде как романтическая.  
  
Тьфу.  
  
Нет.  
  
Не в этом плане. Просто у каждого великого первооткрывателя был кто-то, кто хоть раз прикрыл его спину, мне нравится так думать. Ну, мы вроде как эти самые «кто-то» для капитана и научников. Перед нами вроде как великие дела вершатся.  
  
Ну, вроде как.  
  
Хм. Что-то мне нехорошо.  
  
Я пойду, наверное.  
  
Да, на службу завтра.  
  
Приятный ты чувак, хоть и андорианец, не будь я из Хендорффов.  
  
Все, давай.  
  
Мы, говорят, на какую-то неизведанную планету полетим.  
  
**Звездная дата 3715.3**


End file.
